Two Boys
by Randomer958599
Summary: Sherlock breaks into S.H.I.E.L.D. and finds Loki and proceeds to annoy him. R&R please. New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot dedicated to Tatie Cumberscott from twitter ( kittygrimm)**

**Disclaimer: Me No own...but the essay I should be doing while I type this yea I own that...**

It was a cold and stormy night...

No...

Once upon a time...

This is not a children's book...

Anyway this is a story about two boys very different in upbringing, both raised in riches, one raised of earth, one raised of Asgard.

The likelihood of these two meeting appeared to be very slim, but as the earth boy was an ever so curious creature he could not help himself when rumors of an alien invasion in america reached his ever listening ears.

Upon the first whisper of something as interesting as the alien invasion he swept of to america immediately with his brothers ID safely in his pocket.

Stowing away on the ship was surprisingly easy...getting around on the ship was just as easy, obviously his brother was higher up than he'd thought.

Copying everything that could ever be of any kind of interest or use to a secure usb as he navigated through the labs avoiding the one with a man whom was somewhat familiar but he was unable to put a name to the face.

Moving past the labs down to what appeared to be a containment unit.

A man as tall as he himself was if not slightly taller dressed in what he would call most peculiar clothing choices. Black and green leather amour. Strange clothing choices indeed.

"Have they sent someone to interrogate me now?" The man spoke with a clearly english accented voice. "It won't do any good as I have sent the Tesseract away where I do not know."

"It's not necessary for me to interrogate you when I already know anything I could need to." he said. The man in the glass cage raised his eyebrow clear indication that he didn't believe him and was challenging him to prove it, well that's how it appeared to Sherlock.

"You're most likely the leader of that alien invasion that I've been hearing things about, you're clearly doing this to get back at someone close to you not your farther though more likely the brother you always felt inferior to because he was favored by your farther, well not your biological farther you were adopted, found it out quiet recently if your stance is anything to go by. You've always strived for your adopted farther's approval as he favored your elder brother over you since you didn't fit the mould of what he wanted you to be, honestly not unlike myself with my elder brother though we never took it so far as to try and take over a whole world."

"Leave." The man in the cage said barely suppressed anger bubbling at the surface.

Sherlock gladly took his advice and left with a self satisfied smirk on his face as he left the helicarrier to return to his hotel to study what he found before he traveled back to london the next day.

**The End! Only joking.**

**Once upon a time there was a boy called Anton. He was sooooo blue haired that one day some one called Flo threw mayonnaise at him and he quit life. Afterwards, every one ran away to mexico because of a scandalous affair between mercury and a set of drums. Even later every one had a massive party but some one decided to accidentally the beer (Oscar) SO EVERY ONE DECIDED TO BOIL HIM ALIVE IN A VAT OF HAIR JELL. Luckily for him, chomp ate all of the hair jell earlier due to her being confused about beer so every one just had a mayonnaise party, apart from Oscar who snook out to have a sneaky thwack dickie with Mercury in his bedroom. In the mean time, Allison was devising a plan so despicable and eeeeevil that the plan spontaneously combusted, so she thought to try and get a backup reliably stored on Oscar's laptop. But, Oscar was still having his session of "afternoon tea time" with mercury and walked in on them. That was bad enough, but even worse when Anton, Flo, Chomp, Mouse, Bandit, Pepper, Paper towel, Ozzy Osbourne, Santa Claus, England and Canada (Surgically attached to the hip) and some stranger named Steve climbed out of his wardrobe. Then they all throw mayonnaise (which you all know attracts magical creatures) and got eaten by a giant unicorn. The (official) end.**

**Love **

**Randomer**

**P.s. Little end story by my friend Laura and her characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**There probably won't be more but if there is I'll let you know...**

It is truly amazing what people can and will do at the prospect of having ones mouth sown shut before they would be tied to a rock by the entails of a giant snake to be pecked to death by whatever birds happened to be close by. So the fact that a soccer of Loki's caliber escaped such a fate and landed on some bins in a London back alley after travelling through interstellar passages using his own magic instead of that of the tesseract or bifrost was quite a feat considering the power they each held.

Pottering down the winding rainy streets of London holding onto his side Loki didn't even receive a second glance. This was London you don't look at the people. At least he didn't receive a second glance till he was accosted by this little old lady who ended up herding him into her first floor apartment. Where she fixed him some nice warm tea that was far better than anything he'd had since tea first came to be popularised on earth. He was left alone while the woman went upstairs to fetch the doctor that lived there.

Loki looked around the small kitchen that he had been left in, it was nowhere near as fine as anything is Asgard but he felt more at home there than he ever had on Asgard. He supposed it had something to do with the old lady who took him in with out question and showed him kindness he hadn't received since he was a child.

When he was a child Loki much preferred the quiet company of his mother in the Library than with his father and brother in the armoury. No matter how much Loki despised Odin he will never not call Frigga his mother because that is what she was to him she did everything a mother ever could for her child. She played with him, taught him, looked after him when he was sick and comforted him when he was sad. Honestly if at the time she hadn't been as worried about Odin as she was and Loki taking care of her emotions instead of his own things that happened in New Mexico may not have happened but Thor would be in exile just as he himself was now.

The old woman introduced the doctor as John Watson, before she started clearing up some dishes that were in her sink and depositing them in a machine Loki came to know as a dish washer.

A year had now past of Loki living with John and Mrs Hudson or Grandma Martha as Loki had taken to calling her when he was buttering her up for something. Living without his magic as he must when hiding from Asgard was less of a challenge than he thought. Cleaning though a chore was soothing to him as was working in the cafe below the flat he shared with John. Though none of how he was living was something he'd expect to enjoy Loki truly did enjoy the time spent with Martha and John.

2 years after he'd moved in Mrs Hudson was told she had cancer, she refused any treatment. 7 months later she'd died. Not many attended the funeral John, Loki, Lestrade, Molly Hooper (now Lestrade), Mrs Turner from down the road and a man named Basil that no one had a chance to talk to as he whisked himself away from the somber atmosphere immediately after the funeral ended.

It turned out that Martha had left all of 221 Baker Street to John and Loki as well as most of her worldly processions. 2 months 3 weeks and 4 days after the funeral Sherlock Holmes returned to 221b after having played dead for almost 3 years, needless to say he was welcomed by a punch from John which was followed by the oh so British offer of tea.

Sherlock recognised Loki from the get go but as Mycroft had also recognised him and kept the Americans away from 221b since he kept John from doing anything stupid he let any past crimes against humanity slide. Sherlock took up his old role as consulting detective while John took up his old role as faithful blogger, Loki also joined the duo when he wasn't running the Cafe which it appeared Martha had owned as well and left to Loki. He found Sherlocks methods of deduction fascinating and picked up some of the same skills which he would exercise while he worked the counter in Speedys.

It wasn't till 4 years that things started to go wrong. It appeared the bifrost had been restored and Thor was quick to report to his darling set of humans that he had escaped. His face became plastered all over the news which ended up causing a domestic between the three housemates. John ended up pulling his gun on Loki and nearly shot the god before Sherlock managed to disarm him and Loki could explain everything that had happened.

It was decided that as long as no more world Takeovers happened Loki was free to live with Sherlock and John. Who if it weren't for him living with them and knowing that they slept in their own beds he would've sworn were in a relationship.


End file.
